The present invention generally concerns fishing tackle, and more specifically concerns combination casting weights and controlled flotation devices in the shape of bubbles which are affixed to fishing lines.
A casting bubble is a low cost, plastic float which is affixable to a fishing line at or near the lure end thereof in order to provide (i) weight for casting and (ii) flotation during lure retrieval. A casting bubble is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,731. The casting bubble consists of a hollow tube which is capable of passing a fishing line through its bore and a bubble member which is disposed about the tube. The bubble member creates an airtight chamber between itself and the exterior of the hollow tube. The airtight chamber is filled with air, and thus provides flotation. The aggregate assembly is several ounces in weight and approximately one cubic inch in displacement.
The prior art casting bubble is normally affixed to a fishing line which passes through the bore of the hollow tube at or near the position whereat a lure is also affixed to the fishing line. When the fishing line is cast from and by a fishing pole, then the weight of the casting bubble, which is spherical and aerodynamic in shape, facilitates casting of great lengths. The weight of the hollow casting bubble, although modest, is especially useful if the lure is lightweight. During lure retrieval the casting bubble provides flotation and, due to its size and potential coloration, enhanced visibility as to the approximate position of the lure.
The prior art casting bubble comprises a substantially spherical and symmetrical device, which is typically unalterable in weight, density and/or center of gravity. Particularly, if it is desired to add more weight to a fishing line proximate the location of the casting bubble than is provided by the casting bubble itself, then separate and severable lead weights or the like must normally be employed. These added weights increase aerodynamic and hydrodynamic drag and turbulance, and are cumbersome and time consuming to attach. If such weights are not attached, however, then the hollow casting bubble functions strongly as a flotation device and will float the fishing line and the attached lure during the retrieval of such line and lure. Accordingly, it is desired that a casting bubble be weighted in order to moderate its flotation, especially if other advantages to the art of fishing could be so obtained by weighting of a casting bubble.